My Saviour
by Kitty1990
Summary: It's Bella's Final year at Forks High, she has her friends and is looking forward to finally escaping the little rainy town and her nightmares although with the help of the new students will she finally confront her troubles Jaz/Bella  suck at summaries


**Ok so this is my first fanfic woop woop me! just giving it ago as ive had this idea in my head for soooo long and needed to write it down and where better to then here :D **

**SM owns all I just borrowed them for a little but of time :) Enjoy...**

Running through a never ending green forest, branches scratching at my face, my hands, my body but I don't feel them, tears in my eyes I can barely see where I'm going before, suddenly I see a gap in the trees but I'm too late as something catches me round the waist I feel the dropping sensation in my stomach when something goes wrong or when I'm about to hurl, I sob out loud and then it all goes black…

I wake up with tears streaming down my face, my body covered in a cold sweat like id actually been running, although this wasn't just a plain old nightmare, this was a result of an 'accident' that occurred a few years ago, I had blocked it out till my subconscious decided it was time to re-live the horror every time I closed my eyes. I lay in bed thinking about what I just re-lived for what it seemed the hundredth time when my alarm goes off and I hear Charlie shouting of me to get up.

"Bella" he shouted from the kitchen "Breakfast, and don't think I'm bringing it upstairs this time!" since I moved to forks when I was 7 (when my so called mother decided I wasn't good enough for her) my dad would bring me breakfast in bed on my first day of school. I looked around my room and settled my eyes on the light coming through the crack underneath my curtains signalling it must be past six and sure enough when I looked at my alarm clock it read 6:26. I dragged myself up and threw on my sweats and headed down for breakfast.

"You know you're ruining tradition Dad" I yawned as I dragged myself down the stairs, I turned into the kitchen looking at Charlie dressed in his work uniform which was quite strange as he didn't start his chiefly duties till after i started school today. "Why are you dressed like that Kiddo, go get dressed" he all but ordered "These are my normal morning clothes" I complained just a little confused "New tradition Bells" he boasted "as its your last year of high school were going out for breakfast". "I don't see is as a tradition, rather breaking one" I complained again, I was about to carry on when Charlie gave the look that suggested I get a move on and do as he asked. I gave him one last look of annoyance and dragged myself back upstairs muttering all the way.

I didn't like being ordered about, hence why I was one of the few seniors that didn't have a job, lucky mummy and daddy had set up an account when I was little and in a few months I would be living off that, thanks to gran it had increased up to the point I could buy a house and live comfortably for a while. Although Charlie had brought me up to be better than that and was encouraging me to get a job to learn the value of money. I never really expected to live of my secret fund but the chances of getting a job in this small town were slim. When I got to my room I headed straight to my computer chair that was home to my clothes rather than a chair and grabbed my dark blue skinny's and a long red and blue checked truckers shirt, I was already wearing my dark blue tank top so I didn't have to button up my shirt… just as well with it being a poppy button shirt and the mental age of my friends, the amount of times my bra has been all but exposed as they find it a fun game to un-pop every single one in one quick go. I quickly combed through my chocolate brown hair that reached half way down my back and added a little black eyeliner to my emphasise my brown eyes, I looked at myself and decided that I looked presentable and grabbed my schoolbag and ran down to meet Charlie at the front door.

"Shoes?" he asked me as he smirked at my feet, I looked down and slapped the palm of my hand to my forehead "Be right back" I sang as I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time, I found my army boots just under my bed and picked up my phone, lord knows how I would of coped without it, I tucked it into my bag as Charlie is dead set against them something about no real social interaction… my mind usually wanders when he begins to ramble.

"Haven't got all day Isabella!" he shouted up to me I cringed I hated my full name it wasn't me, too formal something I really wasn't. "I'm coming, I'm coming " I shouted as a bounced down the stairs trying not to giggle at my response thinking that's something your dad really shouldn't hear, _well good morning childish Bells_ I thought to myself as I chuckled. "Something funny" asked Charlie with a quizzical look on his face. "Nope" I replied popping the 'p', "Okay then, let's go" replied Charlie looking worried at me, I was used to that look but not for the reason more parents look oddly at their teenagers, I wondered if I'd be normal again…  
>-<p>

**Ok very short Chapter I do apologise but im just getting into the swing of things :), but also to help me reviews are always welcome :D**

**Plus updates will happen faster if i get reviews and knowing people are actually reading :) **


End file.
